


Cleanliness

by empress_ofdesire



Series: The Quarantine Saga [4]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Two switches battling it out for dominance, literally so much sass it's criminal, unprotected piv sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofdesire/pseuds/empress_ofdesire
Summary: You've got an essential job, so you have to get safely cleaned up when you get home from work. Phillip is feeling needy and can't wait for you to be done in the shower.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Original Character(s), Phillip Altman/Original Female Character(s), Phillip Altman/You
Series: The Quarantine Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cleanliness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one! I've been battling a heavy case of writer's block mixed with exhaustion from my real life job over the past couple of weeks! I'm far more active over on my tumblr (@empress-ofdesire) so please feel free to have a look over there for more!

Moving as slow as possible, you turn the doorknob to the back door. It gives with a soft creak. You freeze. When you hear no movement from the other room you exhale quietly and slip through the door, immediately sliding your shoes off. Pivoting in your socks you begin to close the door. The click of the lock is what gives you away. 

“Babe?” Phillip’s voice echoes from the other room accompanied by the sound of his feet hitting the ground. 

“It’s me, but wait in there!” You call, dropping your bag to the floor and making a break for the bathroom. “I need to shower and change clothes!” You sprint past a pouty Phillip standing in the doorway of the living room. “It’s for your own safety, Phillip!” 

You squeal as Phillip lunges toward you, attempting to pull you into a hug, but just barely missing. “You’ve been gone all day!” He whines, chasing after you. “I’ve been thinking about you all day!” His stride is longer than yours but you can outmaneuver him. You were prepared for this. You knew he would be needy after going a whole ten hours without you. 

You take the stairs three at a time practically leaping to try and keep ahead of Phillip. Using the banister as a sort of slingshot assist, you whip around the corner and into the bathroom. Phillip jumps to the top of the stairs just as you slam the door shut. 

“C’mon let me in!” He pounds an open hand on the door and jiggles the handle. 

“Give me like five minutes, Phillip!” You’re already shedding your sweaty work clothes, tossing each piece into the dirty laundry bin. 

“But I’m so horny, babe!” You knew it would come to this. The only card Phillip could play. The one that would get you every time. “Please? Please? I need you, baby.” There it is. 

You place your final sock into the laundry bin, wash your hands, and turn on the shower. Then with a sigh, you crack the door open so just your eye peeks out. Phillip has his head in the doorframe, one hand on the knob, the other at the wall. The puppy dog eyes are out in full force. You look him up and down 

“Clothes off.” You order, making no move to open the door further, “Then you can come in.” 

Phillip mutters a chorus of “thanks you”s as he quickly straightens up and tugs his t-shirt over his head. You can see the outline of his need, already so solid, through his loose gray sweatpants. The pants are on the floor just about as fast as you catch yourself staring at his bulge. In fact, the pants fall to the floor with ease, no underwear to be seen. Just Phillips swollen cock bobbing obscenely as he steps out of his pants. You give him a look as if to say “really?”

“What? It’s not like I’m going anywhere any time soon.” He grumbles, pushing towards the door again. 

“Attitude much?” You raise an eyebrow but let the door fall just a little more open. 

Phillip takes that opening and uses his strength to boulder into the bathroom with you, kicking the door closed and leaning back on it. You had moved to step back from him when he pushed his way into the room, but he’s faster in close quarters. One hand on your waist pulls you to him, the other skimming down between your legs. 

You gasp as he runs a feather light finger along your slit. That trademark Phillip Altman glimmer of mischief sparkles in his eye. “Wet much?” You roll your eyes, whether from feigned annoyance or pleasure it remains to be seen. 

“About to be, yeah.” You pull away from him long enough to stick a hand into the shower, testing the water. It’s just right, with steam already starting to fill the bathroom. When you turn back, Phillip has a childish grin on his face and seems to be trying to contain some laughter. “What? What’s so funny?”

He shakes his head, taking a step towards you. “Oh nothing, don’t worry about it. You’ll see later.” 

Keeping a side eye on Phillip, you pull back the curtain and step into the shower. The feeling of the hot water pouring onto your tired body draws a sigh from you, which you decide to exaggerate just a little into a soft contented moan. 

“Well shit don’t start without me!” Phillip hisses, scrambling into the shower after you, nearly slipping. 

“Careful!” You laugh as he curses, catching his balance. “I’d hate to have to cut our shower short to take you to the ER.” You grab your shampoo, start lathering up your hair, and try to keep your voice as even and casual as possible. “Especially when I haven’t even gotten a good fuck out of you yet.” 

Phillip chuckles, closing the space between you by pressing his body up against yours. “Well we’d better get started then shouldn’t we?” One of his hands finds its way to your hair, massaging at your scalp gently, while the other situates itself at your hip, pulling you ever closer. His hand can basically palm your entire scalp which feels heavenly. All you can do in response to his prompt is nod, eyes closed to the water dripping down your face. 

And a nod is all Phillip needs. His mouth is on yours in an instant, hungry; his moans almost like whines when your fingers dance down to tease his cock. He practically keens when you slip your tongue into his mouth, at the same time him giving a full fisted pump. 

You pull away just long enough to gasp, “Phillip, touch me now,” not even giving him time for a verbal response. The hand massaging your head moves rapidly down between your legs, giving your ass a nice squeeze on the way down. You yelp with delight as Phillip wastes no time, pushing into you with one finger. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” He growls, breaking your kiss to nibble at your earlobes and neck. “Gonna break you if I -uuunff- if I put my c-cock in you right away.” A dark sultry laugh bubbles up in your throat and you squeeze him in your hand just a little harder.

“I could take you, Altman,” You grin, hips moving in time with Phillip’s finger pumping in and out of your tight heat. “Been thin-thinking about this all day, I’m p-plenty warmed up.” That’ll get him. And it does. 

“Challenge fucking accepted.” He purrs into your ear. Then in one fluid motion, your chest is up against the shower wall and Phillip is teasing his head at your folds. “Sure you want this? Think you can take it?” 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Phillip.” You growl back, looking over your shoulder at him. It’s a gorgeous sight. His hair slightly damp, chest heaving, gripping his cock in one hand and holding onto you with the other. He holds your gaze as that devilish smile plays at his lips.

He drags it out. Sliding into you inch by inch, slowly. You both groan with relief. Phillip relieved to finally be inside you. You relieved to finally feel that stretch and fullness. 

“Water’s gonna g-get cold-d if you don’t hurry uhhh- f-fuuuck!” Before you can finish your thought, Phillip pulls back and snaps his hips into you, hard. 

He sets into a near animalistic pace that has you gripping onto the slick shower wall to steady yourself. Droplets of water splash around, your wet hair slinging and body bouncing with every thrust. Your moans and Phillip’s grunts echo around the bathroom, the sound of skin slapping skin amplified lewdly. 

“So. Fucking. Tight. Fuck.” He punctuates each word with a hard, deep thrust, his hands squeezing and kneading at your hips. 

You slide a hand down from the wall to bring some much needed friction to your clit. You grind your hips with pleasure, feeling Phillip’s tip brush that special spot inside you. He pulls a whimper of delight from you when he reaches around you to roll one of your pebbled nipples between his fingers. 

“Fuck - Phillip - gonna, gonna cum,” You pant, the sensation of the water falling onto you from the showerhead only adding to your stimulation. 

“Do it, cum for me, baby.” He leans on you to bite and suck at your neck and shoulders, not letting up on his relentless thrusting for even a second. The sound of his ragged breathing in your ear, his lips at your neck, the water falling over both of you, it all spurs you on.

Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave and you’re pretty sure your yelp through it, rocking back against Phillip, clenching around him. You can tell he’s close too, as his pace gets more erratic, sloppy almost. 

“C’mon Phillip,” You gasp, a little dizzy and euphoric, “Gonna keep me waiting? Or are you gonna c-cum all over me?” That sends him over the edge. 

“FUCK!” He howls, pulling out of your cunt and covering your lower back and ass in hot streams of his cum. 

You both just stand there for a minute, breathing heavily, letting the -now- lukewarm water run over your sweaty, sticky bodies. When you finally straighten up and come away from the wall, your legs are shaky. Phillip lazily cleans you up with a washcloth and you lean against the wall for support as he washes himself off. 

The bathroom is still fairly steamy when he finally shuts off the shower. You go for a towel first, bringing it up to wrap around your hair. With a satisfied sigh you move over to the sink and mirror to wipe some fog away and work on your skincare. You can’t help but roll your eyes when you see it. 

“Really, Altman?” 

It starts as a low rumble in Phillip’s chest, which eventually bursts into full blown laughter. He wishes he could take a picture of you right now: hair wrapped up in a towel, cheeks rosy, face annoyed, pointing at the crudely drawn dick on the mirror.


End file.
